classic_space_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sophya Harley Fallire
Sophya "Harley" Fallire is a time traveling bounty hunter that has served on the Cosmic Muffin, but has also served with multiple other factions like the Galactic Alliance and the Shadow Brokers. History Childhood Sophya was born and raised on a tropical planet named Lilliana, famous for its gorgeous beaches and exports. Growing up, Sophya hardly saw her father, as he was off in another galaxy dealing with Republic matters. Thus, she was raised by her mother, Alice “Pryde” Fallire, and her close friend Chelsea Dornez. Since she was young, she was close friends with Chelsea’s daughter, Lexxy and her brother Walter. As a child she was described as being brash, hardly caring if she got injured while playing around on rocks and such. However she was also described as being enormously resourceful for her age, being able to adapt to drastic changes rather quickly and being able to think on her feet during stressful situations and keeping her priorities straight. Being a Bounty Hunter Sophya, now a fully fledged bounty hunter mainly dealt with heists and assassinations. She claimed that she was doing this to help the public and to protect the citizens, while secretly she was simply doing it for the thrill of doing it. She craved the violence so much that she’d often times would coax her partner at the time to help her kill their targets in flashy ways, such as massive explosions. At this point the organization has noticed that she seems to be losing her grip a bit, however she wasn’t doing any sort of harm to her partners to warrant a discharge, they decided to send Lexxy in as her new partner in hopes of calming Sophya down a bit; claiming that they did it to make the two out. Sophya needs a good sniper, and Lexxy needs someone to get their hands dirty when she can’t, that and they’ve known each other for most of their lives, so the grouping was perfect. And it was, the two quickly rose through the ranks, taking out bigger and badder criminals. Sophya now being around someone who’s more level headed and trustworthy, has calmed down significantly and now Lexxy has someone who she can trust to cover her back during heated missions. The two had a bright future ahead of them…or so it seemed… Abilities Due to her relationship with Comix as well as her mother being Pryde of the Kenodoxia project, Sophya was able to get a hold of several discontinued augments as well as equipment. One of which being a Healing Factor augment, which was sealed away to prevent any third parties from obtaining it. Her healing factor was much more advanced than her mother or uncle’s, being able to heal spinal injuries as well as heart damage completely, combined with her super-human strength and training with bo-staffs and blades, she’s more than just a formidable force during close combat. On the other hand, the ‘F3-lyne’ syndrome that accompanies the healing factor is more prominent in her, as Comix and Pryde exhibit slight psychological changes as well as minor physiological changes (Such as Pryde having cat-like eyes), Sophya on the other hand grew a large feline-like tail. In hand to hand combat she relies more on sheer brutality and taking out her opponents quickly as well as making sure they don’t get back up again. She utilizes this form of combat well, as she managed to hold her own against Lexxy who relies more on quick and precise blows to incapacitate her opponents. Sophya trained as a bounty hunter to excel at gunfighting, so she’s talented with nearly all kinds of firearms; however, she never completed her training with sniper rifles. Though she’s so talented, she prefers to rely on her massive pistol dubbed “Jackal” that was given to her by her mother. When using Jackal, she tends to ricochet shots off of walls in order to hit targets located in tougher spots. She later stopped doing so as she accidentally ricocheted a bullet off a large shark tank during a heist on a mob boss, flooding the entire room as well as nearly killing Lexxy. Category:Human/Humanoid Characters